trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GlamorousSeamstress
|style = Normal: 2Begins scentences with ap "2". 2Rep/apces "A"s with "Ap"s, apnd rep/apces "L"s with "/"s. |specibus = Flamethrwrkind |modus = Jenga |relative = The Affrodia- Ancestor |planet = Land of Clocks and Armageddon |like = Glam Rock, Baking and Buildings of Considerable Height}} Introduction Your name is SULFIN CAELUM. Of your group of FRIENDS, you are certainly the NICEST, however that doesn't mean much knowing they're pretty much all TOTAL ASSHOLES. You have a strong passion for BAKING and are known for your renowned POISON FUDGE BROWNIES. You are of BURGUNDY BLOOD, so most people tend to LOOK DOWN ON YOU. However, due to your blood, you have the remarkable ability of LEVITATION AND SHIT. You wear an INDIGO SCARF given to you by BRATUS, mainly to violently piss off VITRAM. You also feel passionate towards ABSURDLY TALL BUILDINGS and tend to make small MODELS of them out of some WEIRD SHIT you found outside of your HIVE. Speaking of which, your HIVE falls into the category of ABSURDLY SMALL BUILDINGS, which tends to PISS YOU THE FUCK OFF. You have a fantabulous FLAMETHROWER, of which you enjoy using to burn STANUM and QUEDRA. But of course, nothing burns as much as your wicked sick INSULTS which you spout out like a HIPPOPOTAMUS DURING MATING SEASON. Wait, didn't I say you were NICE? Oh, right the ASSHOLE FRIENDS. Let us CARRY ON then. Another LOVE of yours is GLAM ROCK, and you enjoy the MAJESTIC FLOWING LOCKS of the MUSICIANS almost as much as you enjoy your own MAJESTIC FLOWING LOCKS. So much do you enjoy them that, when they began to CLOAK YOUR EYE, you were to much of a CRAZY SHITHEAD to CUT THE MOTHERFUCKER. Oh, and if BRATUS tries to make you his MATESPRIT again you will 2Murder thapt motherfucker right then apnd there. Trivia and Etymology *Sulfin comes from Sulfur, of which's alchemic symbol she wears on her shirt. Her last name, Caelum is the Latin word for Sky, which corresponds to her love for large buildings, as they reach up into the sky. *Her ancestor, the Affrodia was at one point an enemy of the Mobiusis, however after their two ships crashed into the same island, the Piiduoss healed her with his tea, after which she became a trusted member of their crew and sailed around with them for the rest of her life. *The Affrodia's pre-scratch form, Sulfin's dancestor is named Dilectia Caelum, her first name coming from the Latin word Delectio, meaning Love, corresponding to the fact that she is matesprits with Foliorum. *Her Lusus is a frightening nightmare creature, which is very strange due to the fact that, for the most part, Sulfin is a very nice and caring troll. *Though Sulfin is, indeed, quite kind and caring, this does not mean she is not violent, as she is certainly one of the most hotheaded members of her friends and, due to this, one of the best fighters in the group when angry. WIP